Amber
Human, physical adept. Amber resides at the Khaldrun Madrasa in Little Medina, Puyallup Seattle. She is the head of a group known as the Wrens, whom help Puyallup from time to time with lose spirits and viscous awaken critters threatening civilians. She keeps a reclusive nature and is seldom seen in public. Amber's natural appearance is androgynous. She keeps her head shaved and sticks to shapeless clothing. Amber is known however to “pretty” herself up from time to time as the situation dictates to a “more acceptable” feminine form when dealing with more traditional circles by wearing wigs and make up, but in her natural state she is divorced from such elegance. Amber's main motivation for her androgynous nature is the fact she is a hemaphrodite. Amber's male identity is Charles Lao. She has a known reputation as a former competitive Muy Thai fighter, former hermit from the Himalayas, and a teacher with hands in Little Medina of Puyallup. Once an 'advisor' the Golden Elixir Triad, it would seem lately that her relations with the Golden Elixir are rather strained or divorced. Amber in Little Medina and the Khaldrun Madrasa Little is publicly known of Amber other than she is a powerful player in Little Medina politics and in dealings with the Golden Elixir. The Khaldrun Madrasa is one of the few dojos in Puyallup to teach general self defense and is also open for advanced training in Muy Thai for select students. Amber herself is not known to teach any classes open to the public and is rarely seen in the Madrasa, especially to casual visitors. Known History Amber is known to of once been a skilled Muy Thai fighter that fought in underground fighting rings in Thailand and across south east Asia. She eventually left the life of a prize fighter to disappear for around a decade to end up later in Seattle, opening a school for Muy Thai Downtown. Later an Aztechnology buyout of her property forced her to relocate to Redmond. When the crash of '64 struck she suffered many financial setbacks placing her in a situation to accept money from the Purple Lotus triad to keep her dojo open. When the Golden Elixir came to power a couple of years later she surfaced in Little Medina and seemed to have gained larger influence in Triad and Medina politics. She now maintains a reclusive life and is rarely if seldom seen in public, including in the Khaldun Madrasa. Wrens She is also known to keep a close set of students who are rumored to receive training from her known as the Wrens. This group tends to wear similar fighting uniforms, which are believed to be custom made. This group sports no obvious racial or ideological conformity and are generally believed to be her best students that have trained with her since she arrived in Seattle. Their cause is to physically deal with vengeful spirits and violent paranormal critters that threaten the civilian population of Puyallup. They get reports of violence from police, gangs, syndicates, and civilian groups and use these calls for help as a chance to train their abilities for a threat they believe soon to be arriving in Seattle via the metaplanes (a threat similar if not related to the Shedim) known as “Gire.” Traveling the Metaplanes During the decade in Amber's life where she seemingly fell off the proverbial radar, she lived in the wilderness surrounding the boarder of Tibet. Unable to gain access to the country through the nation's severe awakened defenses, she settled for a cabin not far from the boarder to live in isolation and meditation. It was here that she found herself traveling the meta-planes in search for a great truth to life. It was in these travels that she met Zhang Jiang and Mr. Qi. On her last journey through her cabin on the Tibetan boarder to another world she ended up in a land of birds, taking on the form of a phoenix leading an army of Wrens against a human population that had turned to blood sacrifice in order to destroy her feathered brethren. Here she met Zhang Jiang as a tiger and Mr. Qi as a serpent and through their cooperation they were able to save what was left of the Wrens while believing a dire prophecy that Gire would seek them in their own world to lay waste to. This brought the three together after their ordeal to set about a strategy to be ready for Gire's return. During this laying of a strategic foundation, Mr. Qi became a powerful Triad boss, rivaling if not surpassing for a time in power of his yakuza and mafia syndicate counterparts in Seattle, elevating Zhang Jiang in the process. Amber stuck to finding students and physically training those to fight severe awakened threats as Qi and Jiang became more monetarily influential. With the hatching of the armor plot, Mr. Qi's disappearance, and Zhang Jiang's commitment to criminal activities, Amber has reconfigured her alliance with the two and seemingly no longer provides any council to the Golden Elixir. Amber was able to get Amateretsu and Venus in to see and execute the Shedim (the "Prisoner") that the triads had captured at the end of the armor plot in exchange to accompany them to China in order to get rid of the armor itself. First Meeting Amber met Amateretsu when Amateretsu began to use the Khaldun Madrasa to train her own abilities along with Venus and occasionally Tia. She was first tested in an endurance sword fight with one of Amber's students known as Isaac. The next day Amateretsu returned to meet Amber, whom tested Amateretsu herself. After Amateretsu passed the “initiation” she was allowed into the Wrens and into the rest of the Madrasa's training facilities. It was through Amateretsu and Venus did Amber meet the rest of the group and promised them a shedim in return to take her to China to end Mr. Qi's armor plot. Little Medina Amber rumors Many residents in the know take notice to a figure who wears a dark crimson cloak, bald head, painted face of a Chinese opera mask (generally red or purple), and a hint of a sword (believed rather large) walking the streets of Little Medina whom some call "Day." It is believed that the person is female and possibly Amber. This person doesn't draw the attention of the Mujaheddin, whom protect the neighborhood, leading to speculation that this person may be important. This figure can be seen occasionally buying goods some days and walking down the streets in a peaceful cadence. Day has also been rarely spotted in other parts of Puyallup, but easily loses a tail. People give Day a slightly wide birth, but nothing seems to bother the woman and she seems friendly in her daily purchases if a bit trite. Day is noticeable, but can fade into the very cultural aura of the Little Medina market, which is also a place for Puyallup artists to display their various talents on a regular basis. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 3